godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 1: Forbidden Past
I've been living my life in the Den as a bullet maker and an entertainer to the kids. They somehow love me when I wore the bear suit and not know the identity of my real self. That was my part time jobs including teaching new God Eaters about the bullet making system. It was a pain becuase they couldn't understand most of what I've said and seem to make the bullets the wrong way. After dealing with the newbies of bullet making, I rushed back into my room but somehow saw Laura in an embrassing position again. Me: LAURA!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LOCK THE DOOR BEFORE YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING!!! Laura: I'm trying to finish something here but got entangled in the proccess... (>_<) I looked away from her and made a snatch for my pendant I've got from my mother that was left on the table. It was still in good condition and shined brightly under the dim lights. I just remembered what my mother used to say about meeting different humans and stuffs. Me: Mom.... Where are you.... Laura: Can you help me??? (>_<) Me: How can I help you when you're in an embrassing position??? Laura:I don't know... Just help me Arthur.... (;A;) I tried to avert my attention and help untangle her at the same time. It wasn't easy until she swung her arm at me and both of us got entangled even more. I feel like she's baiting me into trying to do something but I resisted until Alisa came in at the wrong time. Alisa: Um....... I'M SORRY FOR INTERUPPING YOU!!!! (>A<) She closed the door and I felt like my life is becoming more harder than usual. I looked at Laura who gave a face that suddenly made her happy but I frowned and told her that she shouldn't mess with strings. Laura: They looked fun, and I wanna play with them. (>W<) Me: It's gonna cause more confusion if you got stuck like this. (-_-') I tried to untangle myself rather than help her out because I don't wanna spend my time being tied together with Laura. Setting myself free from strings and distancing myself from Laura, I walked out of my room and walked towards the rooftop of the Den. The wind felt nice when I arrived but noticed someone standing beside Ken. Me: Hey Ken, who's that beside you??? Ken didn't reply but kept focusing on the sky. I tilted my head to disappointment and reached out for him but he disappeared before I could touch him. I realised something is wrong when Ken disappeared and surveyed around me to see anything that made it act like it was him there. Sighing with diappointment, I turned to see a girl who had dull eyes and stood at the exit. She seemed to be someone whom Ken is familiar with but I don't recognize her, suddenly she reached her hand out and pointed at the sky. ???: Someday, you will follow what happened to him... Me: I don't understand what you're talking about but if you're gonna stop me, I'll ignore what you say. ???: Please, don't stray from your path. She disappeared after saying those words. I couldn't understand this even more but something pricked my heart and I fell down. I feel like diving into the past but I don't recognize what's around me. Feels like I keep on falling deeper into somewhere until I landed somewhere back in the City of Mercy, at the rooftop of some destroyed building. Me: Where am I??? Looking around, I saw a girl alongside Ken fighting some Aragami that kept on appearing. It was endless and I didn't bring Ophelia with me, giving me two choices. Become one with the Aragami and fight the horde or watch from afar. I took the choice to watch from afar and took out my binoculars to scout what's ahead. It didn't last long until Ken threw a flashbang that blinded me right in the eyes. Me: ARGH DAMMIT KEN WHY THE FLASHBANG!?!?!?!?!?!? I couldn't see and kept on rolling back and forth 30 times until the effects wore off. Shaking my head to get a clearer vision, I peeked this time without the binoculars and saw that both of them were gone. Me: Once I get back, Ken's so gonna pay for that flashbang... Putting the binoculars away and jumping down to get some supplies, I rushed to the nearest search spot and tried to grab the medical box that was left until the girl I met earlier grabbed it the same time I grabbed it. I don't think she's willing to give me this medical box until I have given my reason for taking it.... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts